Another day at the lab
by rougerecruit99
Summary: Bubblegum is developing a new drug in her lab, when her significant other drops by. now her coworkers are curious, how will things turn out for the scientist?


a short fanfic about a world more like ours than ooo, where bubblegum's significant other comes to visit her at work.

i do not own the characters in this story, i only made the storyline

Bubblegum was hard at work, testing out a new drug on a bacteria sample. it sounded boring, but it held the potential to cure cancer with one pill. it was a grueling process, to say the least, but at least she wasn't alone. Her team consisted of Dr. Princess, Dr. Lemongrab, Dr. Butler, and two young intern brothers, Finn and Jake. The lab was small, an area in a larger lab that distributed very rare medications for abnormal diseases. The space was shared because Bubblegum's research wan't backed by a major company, yet. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to her blonde intern, Finn.

"Yeah Finn?" Bubblegum asked the boy sweetly, despite hating being interrupted.

"Um, i think a delivery girl is here to pick up an order, but I can't approve stuff, and everyone else is eating the pizza that just arrived." Finn replied shakily, having rightly been nervous to interrupt his mentor.

"Fine, I'll deal with her, just let the others know the lab is unattended for a minute, okay?" Bubblegum watched the boy scamper off and walked to the monitor that gave a live feed of the outside.

"Marceline?" Bubblegum threw open the door and ran to the front of the pharmacy. A dark haired girl knocked on the door and peered inside the darkened building. It was after hours, but the lab ran late into the night and occasionally distributed emergency medications. Bubblegum opened the door, letting in a rush of dry winter air.

"I thought you were going to leave me to die of frostbite!" the girl rubbed pale hands along her arms in a vain attempt to warm up. she wore a concert t-shirt under a plaid button up, ripped skinny jeans, and red boots, with a black guitar case to sum up the rocker chick look.

"I guess you played a gig nearby and just had to stop by, huh?" Bubblegum guessed.

"This alien mind meld is getting creepy Bonnibel." Marceline ran a hand through her thick mane of hair. Suddenly a loud growl ripped it's way through the peaceful silence. Marceline blushed and put a hand to her stomach. "Don't suppose you got any eats Bonnibel?" the rocker smiled.

"I do, pizza in fact. On one condition can you have this food, though." Bubblegum eyed her companion closely.

"What? I'll do almost anything Bonnibel!" Marceline practically begged.

"Don't call me Bonnibel in front of my coworkers, you know i only let you call me that." Bubblegum smiled and took the taller girl by the hand and led her to the break room.

"Hey, does the endless worker take a break? Someone film it so we know it's true!" Jake laughed at his own joke and got a snicker out of the others sitting around the cheap table. He paused when he caught sight of Marceline though, "Who is that fine lady?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Cool the hormones kid, I'm Marceline, and I'm married, so back off." Marceline gave a sly smile and put her ring-adorned finger out for the young man to see.

"Aww, come on baby, he's probably a let down compared to me!" Jake had taken it too far then. Bubble gum was bright red with frustration, and Marceline was making the 'cut it out' gesture. He didn't get the message. "I'm better than him, like hotter at least right?"

Marceline put a hand on bubblegum's shoulder and smiled brightly. "no one can beat the one i'm married to. not to mention it's a power couple, opposites attract, in the process of adoption, type of gig right now." Marceline gave a crooked grin and took bubblegum up in a sweeping hug. "Plus she's your boss." Marceline gave her wife a peck on the cheek and set her down.

Jake looked as stunned as everyone but Dr. butler, who had attended the wedding.

"Intern Jake, please refrain from hitting on my wife, _in front of my face."_ Bubblegum looked daggers at him.

"Yeah, my bad." Jake held his hands up in defeat, but still held a smile on his face. "Opposites to the tee here, How'd you two get together anyway?"

"Jake, you can't ask stuff like that man!" Finn looked at his brother in disbelief.

"Nah, it's fine, might make you nerds a better team if you knew about your boss more, right Bon... Bubblegum?" Marceline caught her self in the nick of time, but Bonnibel had caught it.

"Fine, you love this story too much anyway." Bubblegum blushed and looked away.

"Yes! the boss has consented, tell us before she changes her mind!" Jake practically squealed.

"Okay so it happened like this:"

 _I was on stage, my hair was dirty, my life was a mess, and i loved it. At least, i thought i loved my life. I was one of the few band members in 'the scream queens' that had finished high school, let alone got a diploma. i secretly loved school, but music was my life, so i left it behind me. i loved rocking out in the abandoned warehouses by the river, it was cliche, but it was magical. i was playing one night when this cute girl with pink hair walked in after the concert had been done for an hour. she looked lost in her nerdy little sweater and skirt. god she looked like she had fallen out of a catholic girl's school bus something. she immediately irked me, but i played it cool._

 _"Whatcha doin here pink stuff?" i asked her calmly._

 _"Oh, umm, i think there was a concert here, but i guess i got lost. I really wanted to see the scream queens play." she answered me shyly._

 _"no offence, but that doesn't really strike me as your type of music bubblegum." i looked her over to emphasize my point._

 _"i, uh, was told by a friend that the bassist was 'my type' i guess, and he dragged me here, but i lost him when we had to transfer buses." she looked flustered by then. "Was the concert good at least? i assume you saw it?" the girl looked me over then, pausing to stare at certain places just a little too long._

 _"I do think it was one of the best, if i do say so my self bubblegum." I took immense pleasure in her squirming every time i called her a new nickname, but bubblegum just seemed to fit the best._

 _"really? i wish i could have heard it, i actually like rock music a lot. I don't look it, but it's my favorite." she blushed and looked at her feet, somehow that tiny action sent my heart and head reeling on a plunge of emotions._

 _"I know the band really well, they haven't packed up yet, maybe you'd like a private concert?" i couldn't believe i had said that, but the light that came from her smile was enough to make me swoon._

 _"i'd love that!" the girl gave a small giggle. "I'm...i guess you can keep calling me bubblegum, i actually hate my name." she shook my hand, the first physical contact we had. i swear to god i fell on my butt just from having held her hand. "Are you okay?" she looked worried but i jumped up and ran backstage._

 _"Don't worry, they'll be out in a second!" i chimed and threw open the door. my band mates were all sitting around, but lazily looked up when i burst in. "Guys we have to do an encore. there is a girl out there who missed the concert, and not gonna lie she's a little nerdy, but dear god i think i am in love. you all gotta help me put the moves on her!" i nearly screamed out all the words into one large mashed word, but somehow the band understood. they had no plans, and they were good friends, so we went out on stage. the look of surprise when i walked out on stage with my bass, was priceless. Bubblegum was just mesmerized, i thought. we sang a couple songs and finished up within ten minutes, but bubblegum looked like she had just won the Olympic gold._

 _"That was amazing! i never thought you'd be the bassist peppermint was talking about, but man was he right! you were awesome...?" she paused thinking for a minute._

 _"Marceline, my name's Marceline." i gave her a goofy grin, aware that my band mates were making smoochy noises behind me._

 _"Marceline, you were perfect." she whispered and gave me a peck on the cheek. right then and there i was done for. i was eighteen and bubblegum as seventeen, just a few months from graduating high school._

"we began to meet up regularly after that, and started dating after two months. we got married after she graduated med school at twenty seven. so we basically dated for ten years, decided we were practically married, got married, got a couple cats and dogs, and now we will have a baby or two adopted within the year." Marceline finished up the story and looked at the lab rats around her.

"That was amazingly simple." Lemongrab chimed in his opinion.

"Yeah, love at first sight i guess." Dr. Princess whispered.

"Yes, yes this is all very interesting, but we have work to do. grab your food and I'll be home later." bubblegum kissed her wife on the cheek and began to walk back to the lab.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast."Marceline pulled her wife in for a kiss on the mouth, held it for only a second, and let her go. "I'll see you later, love you... Bonnibel!" Marceline grabbed a slice of pizza and sprinted out of the room before her infuriated wife could give chase.

"You just wait till i get home Marceline!" bubblegum screamed after the musician.


End file.
